


Love is a Drug

by im_with_you_till_the_end_of_the_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Humor, M/M, but yolo, i don't know why this happened, it's just a yolo day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_with_you_till_the_end_of_the_line/pseuds/im_with_you_till_the_end_of_the_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean comes into Eren's and Armin's room blazed one day, and somehow this almost leads to public sex between Armin and Eren. Crack!fic, and very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (not really though) this happened, but I guess there's never too much Eremin crack. This is my first fic on this account. What an AO3 debut, eh? XD Enjoy!

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Eren rolled over, groaning. "Holy shit, Jean. It's like 5 AM. What the fuck? My ﬁrst class   
isn't until 8." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why the hell are you even in our room? Did Armin   
let you in?" Eren glanced over at his sleeping roommate in the next bed. "How the--"

"I'm magical, Eren! You know that!" Jean grinned evilly. "Mmmm, Armin looks scrumptious   
when he's sleeping." Eren stared at the other guy. "Jean...are you high?" "High as a   
mothafuckaaaa!!" Jean yelled in response. "That shit was Grade A material!" He was dancing   
around the bedroom, clutching a feather duster he'd evidently stolen from the open closet.   
"Yeaahhh...okay... Eren reached for the phone and dialled Jean's roommate (and effective   
babysitter).

"Hi, Marco? Sorry to wake you. Jean... yeah. Yeah he's over here. High as a kite." Eren   
heard a delicate yawn and glanced over to see Armin stretching and sitting up. He stopped   
midstretch when he noticed their company, who was now singing an off-key rendition of "Eye of   
the Tiger". Armin looked questioningly over at Eren, who shrugged and gave him a ‘hold on’   
signal. “Marco, you still there? Yes... please, yeah. As soon as you can. Thanks. See ya in a   
sec.” Eren sighed and put down the phone.

 

“Um, yeah, good morning, Armin. Jean got in somehow... he’s been taking something   
pretty strong...” Eren got up and grabbed Jean around the waist to bring him away from the   
balcony. “Clearly he’s not accustomed to it...” Eren's voice was strained as he fought Jean.   
Armin got up and walked over to the struggling pair. 

 

“I’ll say. You need a hand?” he stepped forward but stopped when Jean turned around   
and squealed with a leer, “YES! A hand-JOB! Or I can just fuck you... you’re so   
prettyyyyyyyyyyyy, Arminnnn. Come here...” The shorter boy’s eyes widened in horror. “Holy   
hell, Eren. Please tell me you got Marco to get him out of here.” Eren wrestled Jean onto the   
couch and replied, “Yeah, he should be here any--”

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

 

“--minute. Here he is now, thank the Lord.” Eren ran to the door and let Marco in. The tall   
freckled boy made his way to his utterly wasted friend, apologizing profusely. “Jean, you   
nuisance! Get up, come with me... we are going home to get you cleaned up.” Jean gazed up at   
his sweet freckled roomie and leaned up toward him. “I love you, Marcooooo!!” he murmured   
and smashed his face onto Marco’s. Marco jerked back, beet red. “Oh my god. I need to get this   
idiot out of here.”

 

Armin, blushing profusely on Marco’s behalf, and Eren, laughing uncontrollably, bid   
Marco and his blazed companion adieu and closed the door behind them.

 

____________________________________

 

“Ugh, Eren, this is so awkward!”

 

Eren and Armin were seated in a privately reserved dining room, waiting for Marco and   
Jean to join them for an “apology dinner”. Eren shook his head, smiling ruefully. “I know, but   
Marco will never stop apologizing if we don’t deal with this. You know him.” 

 

Armin sighed. “I know, but...” The brunette chuckled. “Yeah. Hey, maybe we can get   
some breadsticks or something while we wait. Marco said they’d be like 20 minutes late.” 

 

The two friends ordered appetizers and chatted idly for a while. Eren took the time to   
observe his childhood mate. He’d never really stopped to appreciate how frequently Armin’s   
pink little tongue darted out to wet his lips, how his wide blue eyes ﬂicked around the room,   
taking in even the smallest details, how he sat with his right foot crossed over his left and how   
he extended his pinky as he ate and gestured vaguely with it as he talked. He didn’t realize he   
was staring until Armin uncomfortably asked if there was something on his face. Eren jolted and   
awkwardly stammered, “No, no, your face is perfect, er uh, like, no. There’s not anything on, um,   
on your face.” 

 

He was blushing hard. His blonde friend looked mildly confused. "Okay..." 

 

“Oh my god, Armin, you are so fucking gorgeous,” Eren blurted out suddenly. His friend   
ﬂushed a pretty pink. "Wh-what?! Eren, what are you--" 

 

"I like you, Armin! Like... like like you." Armin was silent, wide-eyed and pink-faced. Eren   
stared at his lap. What the hell was I thinking, why would I admit that to him, especially now of   
all times-- His self-berating was interrupted by Armin's voice, just inches away from him. "Eren,   
I...I think I like you too." Eren looked up in stunned surprise, and immediately his lips collided   
with Armin's. 

Eren's initial shock faded to give way to complete and utter desire for his long-time best   
friend. He let out a deep moan when Armin's tongue wandered into his mouth. Their tongues   
danced together, each pushing and caressing the other. Eren gave Armin's tongue an   
experimental sharp suck, eliciting a longing whimper that sent blood rushing straight down to   
Eren's nether regions. He grasped the smaller boy's hips and pulled him onto his lap so he was   
straddling him. Their kiss never broke as they started gently rutting up against one another. 

 

Eren pulled away to nip at Armin's throat, making the shorter blonde gasp and clutch   
Eren's shirt desperately. The brunette's mouth moved down till he hit Armin's collar. His hand   
moved up to undo the top button. 

 

There was an awkward cough from the doorway. The two lovers whipped around to see   
a red-faced Marco Bodt and a hysterical Jean Kirschtein, the latter of which was silently   
laughing so uncontrollably he was shaking and bracing himself against the door so as not to   
collapse. 

"Holy son of a motherfucker," Armin mumbled in horror. Any other time Eren would be   
surprised by his language. There was a long, immensely uncomfortable silence, broken only by   
Jean's gasps for air. 

 

Connie Springer jumped into the room and yelled "OH SHIT" into an echo machine. That   
startled Armin into action, and he jumped off of Eren and leaped out the second-story window,   
smashing it and screaming, "TO INFINITY.... AND BEYOND!!!!!!"

 

Everyone in the room ran downstairs and dashed outside to gauge the damage. He'd   
only broken an ankle and an arm, so they called an ambulance and took him to the hospital.   
When he was ready for visitors, they all ﬁled inside and made an awkward vow with one another   
to pretend this hadn't happened and to carry on with life as usual. 

 

Everyone blamed Reiner for giving Jean drugs that day.


End file.
